Rose Mew Mews
by InternationalWriter
Summary: Ninjin Arte, Shoga Shiroberi, and Suika Shiroberi are three best friends that live in Tokyo, Japan. They live absolutely normal lives. But what happens when their normal lives disappear? What will happen to these girls? Find out here!


"You seem happy." Satsujin smirked. "I am actually." The blond haired boy sighed at his brown haired friend. "Why are you after her? Is it because her DNA is bendable?" He asked Satsujin. He, Satsujin, continued to smirk, ignoring him. The blond haired boy sighed and left, the door opening and closing with a 'swoosh'.

'I don't blame him though; I'm interested in her friend.' He chuckled lightly to himself, walking back to his room.

**Uno~ Dos~**

"Okay, so you're Italian and Japanese?" A girl about the age of 14 with elbow length dark grey hair that ended with waves asked curiously. The girl she was talking to, a dark brown haired girl, groaned. "Yes, Shoga!"

Shoga looked down at her black Mary-Janes, biting her bottom lip. She glanced upward. "How?" The girl sighed. "Look, my parents are Italian and I was born here in Japan so I'm Italian and Japanese." Shoga nodded. "That explains your last name!" The dark brown haired girl's eyebrows rose upward.

"What's wrong with my last name?" She said through gritted teeth. Shoga waved her hands in front of her, well aware what could happen if she blew up. "N-Nothing, Ninjin! It's just; your last name isn't in Japanese..." Ninjin, the dark brown haired girl, glared at Shoga.

"Hehe, sorry Ninjin." Ninjin rolled her eyes. "Anymore questions?" "Yeah! Is it true that you only eat pizza or pasta? And what's your middle name?" Ninjin's eye twitched. "Okay, one, you seen me eat other things and two, my middle name is Emilia." Shoga's eyebrows crunched up. "Why did your mom name you Ninjin?"

"Because she thought having a Japanese first name would help me fit in. As you can see," Ninjin motioned her hand at the empty seats in her table. "It didn't." Shoga smiled. "But we became friends!" Ninjin sighed but smiled.

"Ninjin is smiling! Who is she going to threaten now, Shoga?" One of the seats was pulled back and a dirty blond haired girl sat in it, her green eyes twinkling in wonder. Ninjin's smile immediately faded.

"Why do you guys always assume when I'm happy I'm gonna threaten someone?" The dirty blond laughed. "Cause your rarely happy, Nin-san!" Shoga said cheerily. Ninjin grumbled.

"Oh yeah!" The dirty blonde girl clapped her hands. "Ninjin there's been a rumor going around that Satsujin is going to ask you out for the da-"

"No."

"What!? Why not!?"

"Because he's a pervert."

"How do you know!?"

"Uh, I just do."

Shoga's sky blue eyes darted back and forth, making her slightly dizzy. She sighed. It was pretty normal that her friends fought.

"Suika! Ninjin!" Suika, the dirty blonde, and Ninjin both looked at Shoga. She slightly motioned her head to the table in the far corner of the cafeteria.

A brown haired boy, a blond haired boy, and a black haired boy stared at the three girls. Ninjin's face paled when she made eye contact with the brown haired boy. His green eyes met her dark brown ones.

His lips slightly twitched up in a smirk. Ninjin shuddered, breaking the contact and sat back down due to her jumping up to defend herself. "What a creeper..." She mumbled.

Suika rolled her eyes. The bell then tolled above them. "Class… Yay…" Ninjin grumbled. "Now, I HAVE to see his face." She crossed her arms. The girls said their goodbyes and went their separate ways due to not having the same class.

**Uno~ Dos~**

"You want me to call my grandfather who is now in America for something like this!?"

"You were the one who pressed it! It won't stop saying, 'EMPTY'!"

"I didn't know it was there!"

"Too bad! This was your grandfather's café! So call him!"

"No! He might be doing something important and he'll yell at me for disturbing him…"

"What if it blows up the whole world!? What will you do!?"

"Me!? What!?"

"Yeah! You press-"

"Shut up both of you!" the two bickering adults, a blue-haired boy and a ginger girl, stopped immediately and sat down.

"Sorry." They said in unison, bowing their heads. The person who stopped them, an albino boy, stood there, an angry mark pulsing on his head (I don't know how to describe it…).

"You both act like little kids! Grow up!" He yelled. They flinched from his yelling. "Mizu," The blue-haired boy looked up. "Call Ryou, your grandfather, he'll know what to do." Mizu opened his mouth to object, but the glare from the albino silenced him. He dashed towards the phone.

"Kiri," the ginger looked up. "Go bye more groceries. We'll be opening the café soon." Kiri nodded then grabbed the money that sat on the counter. She dashed towards the exit. "Don't be stuff we don't need!" He yelled.

"No promises!" She shouted back. He sighed, rubbing his temples. Truth be told, Kiri and Mizu were older than him, by 3 years, making him 15 years old.

"Uh… Byakko?" Byakko, the albino, eye twitched. He didn't like being called by his first name. "What?" He replied to Mizu, walking towards him since he used the kitchen phone.

Mizu's facial expression was grim. "My grandfather actually called us and told me it was good I pressed it…"

Byakko's eyebrows rose. "Why?" Mizu sighed. "I didn't really get it, but you're smart, so, this is what he said…"

* * *

From that day, the Rose Mew Mews were born.


End file.
